A Knock at the Door Heroes of Totaux One
by The Thought Police
Summary: about the seemingly last man on earth who gets knocked out by grotesqe beings and spirited away to world of magic,wonder, romance, and murder. rated T for some language it is my own characters in the world of Forgotten Realms.starts off war on earth to FR
1. Prologe

Have you ever wanted to live an adventure?

Have you ever seen real magic?

Have you ever seen exotic lands with more exotic people?

Have you ever seen monsters that make children cry and adults lock the door?

Well neither have Keith, John, Katrina, or Mitch.

But they will.

And so will you.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- john – August 11, 2006**_

After the last war; the war of wars, Earth was ravaged, nothing grew, nothing lived. The last man sat in his favorite Satin blue chair stroking his big goofy looking dog with big ears, big head, big paws, and little body always made- lets call him John -smile. The dog's name is Bailey, Bailey was not a really big dog but after about two days of literally doing nothing but sitting John couldn't feel his legs, butt, and most of his back. Bailey was the only animal left that he had the others died of one reason or another it was if that they were drawn to him, which was ridiculous, right? Every time one died it felt as if a part of him died like some sort of a connection was lost, that's ridiculous as well, isn't it? Well what part of this world wasn't ridiculous. As for John himself he had dark brown skin, had a crew cut, he is not a tall guy about 5'7 or so. He had yellow eyes which were odd and got him his nickname "the wolf." He had the top of his flight sergeants uniform on, back in the day he would have been Court Marshaled for the state it was in. As for his legs, he didn't even try just a dirty pair of boxers. Normally he took pride in how he looked, but depression and hysteria engulfed his seemingly unimportant life long ago. Little did he know his life was very important indeed. He was the whole squadrons leader of the Schopenhauer unit #324 of the air-force, and a respected one at that, he was a genius, a prodigy. Got his wings at only eighteen. He has a whole room dedicated to his accomplishments: weapons, armor, uniforms, and the dog tag of everyone in his squadron. It took two and a half years to do it, but it kept John's insanity from creeping up on him to fast. On his travels is when he found his dog- no -his friend he called him Bailey because of his colours reminded him of a certain alcohol. To John it was a miracle that he was the only thing alive since . . . His thoughts were cut off by sharp knock at the door. But the poor lonely man with nothing but a dying dog as a friend didn't even flinch. The same thing has been happening for about two months; always answering always nothing. Maybe his mind was going a lot faster than he thought. Another knock; still, John sat. Another knock; still, John didn't move. Another knock at the door really hard like whatever is knocking is getting impatient and even knocks over a vase. Johns head snaps to the broken vase and excitement runs through him like electricity. He ran toward the door falling down on his asleep knees cutting them badly. John crawled to the door and flung it open.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

**_please review_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Winnipeg -July 4th 2005**_

Running. Sweating. Crying. Screaming. I tell you; being chased sucks. As I was being chased through the streets of Winnipeg, my two thoughts were:_ "This sucks,"_ and _"Stop complaining and run."_

I tripped on a led pipe, and a chunk of glass went deeply into my leg. I got up and picked up the pipe, even though it would do nothing against my pursuer.

I started limping off and saw the city-mall Polo-park(or what was left anyway). It was in a deep state of neglect windows and ceilings falling in. If I get into there, even _it _would not be able to find me.

"IIIIIIIIIIII wwwiiiiiiillllllll fffffffiiiinnnnnnd yoooooou!" yelled my pursuer as if reading my mind. But there was more than crazy in that voice . . . blood lust.

"Bloody Hell." I swore to myself. As I started to limp faster and faster I got to the door and tried to open and it was rusted shut. I pulled and pulled.

"IIIIIIIIIII ssssseeeeeee yyyyoooooooouuu." Said the crazed voice with blood lust. The door came open.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- John- August 11, 2006**_

**_I will be updating on Friday saturday or sunday_**

As he flew the door open and looked up expectantly, what he saw shook him to the bone- to the marrow -what he saw was the most expected and unexpected thing in his life.

Nothing. Nothing was there outside his door. Nothing. Nothing was here to take from the hell hole that was his life. Nothing. If he wasn't already on the ground, he would have fell to his knees.

"NOTHING!!!!!!!" John roared to nothing in particular. All of his rage and frustration of his last four years poured out of him in a torrent. Sobs wracked his body painfully. Four years of hardships and surviving fed his rage.

Bailey cringed in his seat, clearly terrified of his friends anger. John ripped the door off its hinges. What use was it anyway?

"WHY DID I SURVIVE?!" he raged onto the wall.

"WHY DID EVERYONE DIE BUT ME?!" "WHYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Because you have a destiny" said a calm voice from inside his head.

"What!?" John said incredulously in response to The Voice. John was starting to seriously doubt his own sanity.

"You will find out soon enough, rest assured." Assured The Voice.

"Am I crazy?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe." The Voice answered truthfully.

"Hey!" John protested.

"Hey, you asked." Replied The Voice simply.

"Oh God, I'm arguing with a voice only I can hear." He said disdainfully.

"Look up." Coaxed The Voice.

"What? Why?" Asked John.

"Look up." The Voice said with a little more force. It wasn't a question. John obliged but he still saw nothing on the way up. And when he looked up he still saw frustratingly nothing.

"I don't see an-." He was cut off by the wavering of the air like looking into the distance of a desert.

What john saw was the most disgusting creature he has ever lain his eyes on. There were three of them, big and lean they were about seven feet tall with muscular builds.

"Susshish Buggogish." Said the front one, in a slurring accent.

"What?" John asked incredulously.

Then the one who spoke took out a blue worm and shoved it in his ear. Pain like any he ever felt before rippled through his head like a heat wave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" John screamed in absolute agony.

John went to rip the vile thing from his head when The Voice stopped him.

"Leave it!" The Voice commanded him.

"Fuck you!" John yelled at the incorporeal voice.

John started to pass out before he could act.

"Looks like It has awakened." Said the front one.

"About Goddamn time." Growled the one to his left.

That was the last and most surprising thing he heard this day.

This day.

John passed out.

END OF CHAPTER 3

please review


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Iraq – January 5 2002**

**some may know this character as "bob" from the prologue. sorry for the late update, after this one is an ultra long one. (might get up today)**

Yah, I'm alive. Not that I'm complaining. It's not that I feel I don't deserve to live, it's that I have no reason why I'm alive. Let me start at the beginning. It ends up Tom did not hit an artery, came pretty damn close though. As I lay there on the ground with death all around me, and not passing out from the extreme pain I was in, I saw it, the flash of light that to this day I remember. And I have a feeling I'll never forget it either. The light was somehow... evil. As it swept over the land everything... died.

"Holy shit, what have we done." I wondered aloud, when I saw that light.

As I waited for the evil light to cover me and wipe me from existence; release me from the pain, I realized something.

I don't want to die.

I know it sounds stupid at this point but i didn't. As the evil light was about to wash over me to wipe me from existence, I felt... disappointed. Disappointed that it was all going to end. I have always served one person or another. Be it my parents or my government. I've never actually lived my own life and I was disappointed that I didn't do more with the life I had. Well when it came over me I felt... nothing, not even I slight change in temperature.

So, you see I wanted to die, then I didn't want to die, then I was committed to if not willing to die then I don't. It was a very emotionally confusing time for me right now.

So the light did not kill me, so what? I was still bleeding to death. Dead was dead if you asked me.

My body started to go numb; I've lost too much blood. I tried desperately to hold onto the spark of light that I had left, but it was fading much too fast. It felt like holding water in my palms. It was trickling, trickling, trickling, trickling... the world was spinning. And a face blotted out the sun.

An angel's face.

The angel of death.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –??? – January 22 2008**

**yaaaay xxl update. this chapter is probably around the "M" rating for extreme offensive material**

John tried to get up but something- probably drugs –stopped him.

"Uhhhhhhh." John moaned.

"He's awake!" said an excited feminine voice to the side of him.

"I'll get Shinto." Said a male voice.

A door slided open and shut as John tried to open his eyes... and closed them right away when the light burned his soft fleshy orbs.

"Keep your eyes as slits until they adjust to the light." The woman suggested.

"My name is Natasha." She offered.

"Uuuuunnnnn." John managed.

"The grogginess will end, I promise," Natasha assured.

"Thhhhang yoo." John muttered in reply.

"You have been asleep for a long time." Natasha informed him.

"Hhhooow loooon." John squeezed out.

"Hmmmm... about... two months, I think."

John sat up quickly and opened his eyes wide open in surprise... and immediately regretted it.

"No, no, no! It's much too early to get up! Lay down!" She chastised.

As John lay back down Natasha noticed the look of dread on his face.

"I'm sorry, maybe I called it wrong. What is it called when your planet goes around the sun once?" she inquired.

"Yeers." John moaned. His speech was getting much better.

"Yes, that's it! Years!" she said excitedly.

John was past surprise. He started looking around the room. He was in a white room that looked like a doctor's office. As he looked at Natasha he was taken back. She was tall- six foot at least –with goldish skin that seemed to glow. Pointy ears and hazel eyes sharpened her features, she was actually quite pretty.

When Natasha saw the way John was scrutinizing she blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, i forgot how short your life spans were." She tried to explain to a confused looking John.

"But i have someone that might cheer you up." She said as a mongrel jumped on him and started to lick his face with no desire to stop.

"Waaaaah!" John yelled as he got a tongue in the mouth. As he tried to push the beast off he realized who it was.

"BAILEY!" John yelled in surprise.

As they started to wrestle on the floor the door opened.

"Stop this foolishness right now Number 117! Agent Bailey you know better!"

John stood up menacingly not at all liking his reunion being sullied by this piece of shit in a lab coat. John walked right up and looked down on him. He was obviously the same as Natasha but short and fat. Like a combination of John Goodman and Danny DiVito, Short and fat he looked like a slug.

"Now you listen here-." Slug started as John covered his greasy mouth.

"No, you listen _here_, my name is John. J-O-H-N, got it? Good."

"Now you are going to explain something's. Number one: where the hell am I?"

"The answers are down that hall." The slug pointed.

"And the name is "Dr. Mr" if you will." He said condescendingly.

"Well, well, well. Someone thinks an awful lot of themselves now don't they?" John mocked.

"Down. That. HALL!" Dr. Mr fumed.

"All right. I'll wait outside, and you come with me. Howszat?" John offered. It wasn't a question, john didn't like this little slug one bit. Dr. Mr caught that.

"Agreed." Dr. Mr was nothing if not smart to agree to John's terms.

"I'll wait then." When John was gone Dr. Mr turned to Natasha and gave her a big open mouthed kiss. Natasha tried to push him off and for her efforts got a hit across her face so hard she went flying across the room.

"You Bitch!" Dr. Mr yelled.

"Who the hell are you to deny me?!"

"Every part of your life- including your body –belong to me! ME!"

"Didn't you learn that during your lessons?! Maybe we should start them again?! Hmmmm?"

"No! Please!" She protested.

"Then say you're sorry." He ordered.

"S-sorry." She squeaked.

"Sorry I'm a dirty slut."! SAY it!"

"Sorry..." She started.

"Sooorrryyy for whhhaaat?" Dr. Mr dragged.

"Sorry I'm a dirty slut." She sobbed out.

"Good, glad you feel bad. Now you're going to be my object of pleasure. Got it?!"

"N-no..." Natasha protested. This earned her swift kick to the gut.

"I'll be seeing you tonight." Dr. Mr sneered. Even though he put out that attitude he was deeply troubled.

"_She never denied me before. Why now? Maybe..." _He looked at the door which John was waiting outside

_"No, not the lab rat." _Dr. Mr immediately put the idea out of his head.

As he passed through the door he felt an extreme killing intent, and saw a calm looking John outside the door.

"Lets go." Dr. Mr ordered.

See John was outside the door and he heard everything that went on inside. So far he knew two definite things about this place.

One: he had Bailey back.

Two: he would kill this man.

He didn't know when. He didn't know how. But he would. He was committed.

Committed to killing.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Winnipeg -july 4th 2005**

**sorry for the late update exams and all that, oh and starting with chapter 5(the one before this) im trying a new direction with the story and its probably going to be around the M area of rating. Tell me wat yah think... and yes I need reviews constructive critisism is constructive. Or even some compliments**

Those three words rang in Donna's head and sent shivers up her spine. I see you. I see you. I see you. They repeated themselves over and over in her head. In response her constant thoughts were: gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get away from The Hunter. She repeated it to herself almost hysterically. Running for hours without stop was making her hungry and tired, but every time she remembered what The Hunter did to the survivor colony... the mere memory banished any thought of stopping.

A dark shape stepped out in front of her, knocking her down.

"Oh, lookie at what we have here!" Said the shadow.

She barely noticed it. she tried to get up to run again and even muttered a small "sorry".

Another shadow appeared behind her and grabbed her.

"Oooooh she's a pretty one too." Said the shadow that grabbed her.

The shadow that knocked her down went right into her face.

"Don't you ignore us now.

A slap to the face emphasized his point.

"Your going to give us some entertainment. Got it slut?"

"Gotta get away. Gotta get away from The Hunter." Was her response.

"Yo, Billy, I think there's something wrong with her." Said the shadow holding her.

"Stuff it Karl! I don't care whats wrong with her, she's still bangable." billy reasoned.

"I guess so..."

"Good, now get her to the ground; lets have some fun." Billy sneered.

The Hunter was chasing The Prey. The Hunter could easily catch it's quarry but that would be boring, the chase, the adrenaline. That's the true joy of chasing, not just The Prey; but just murdering anything. Tasting the fear, seeing the fear in the eyes of a quarry. That's the true joy of not just murdering but life itself. But admittedly there is more to The Prey than just the joy of killing, but The Hunter was going to enjoy it no less.

A shadow stepped out from the darkness.

"Well, well, well. What do we hav-." Was as far as he got before his head turned all the way around.

The Hunter didn't even notice, the movement was automatic. The Hunter walked on like it didn't even knew that it killed someone.

It probably didn't.

Billy's hand went between Donna's legs and she gasped.

"Finally a goddamn reaction." Billy swore.

He leaned over Donna a whispered into her ear.

"Time for the fun." He whispered huskily.

He had his pants down his legs and was getting into position to rip into her, Donna kneed him in his exposed groin.

"OOOOW, SHIT!" He cried.

She then lunged forward and bit a chunk out of Karl's nose.

"My fucking nose!" He cried in turn.

"Fuck your nose! My bal-." Donna whipped around with the pipe and crushed his skull in one blow, killing him instantly.

"You bitch! were the Jones Gang won't stand fo-" Karl started.

Donna came around and brought the pipe to his windpipe, crushing it. he was convulsing in pain. Donna didn't have time to kill him, she had to get away from The Hunter. Besides if The Hunter comes along and sees him there, it may kill him, if not watch him die slowly. Both will slow it down, both suit her purpose. She started running.

"Ohhhhhh, The Prey left a gift for me." The Hunter remarked at the sight before it.

"It will take time but i think I'll indulge in the gift she gave me and watch you die slowly." The Hunter chuckled darkly.

"Thank you, Prey."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

please review


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -Florida- Journal #2**

**This chapter is not exactly what I wanted, but this is the way it turned out. So enjoy!**

When I woke up from the mini-coma I was in and out of periodically after my (third) brush with death I realized something: I was tired of dying then not dying. It was frustrating. Either die or don't die, anyway I sat up and got a good look at my surroundings. I didn't know how long I wasn't going to be comatose so I absorbed it all thirstily. I was in a plain room with white plaster walls, and a bed with sheets that haven't been used in a while. It looked like the spare room at your grandma's house. I realized something then... I had to piss like a race horse. So I got up from grandmas bed and went to the door. My hand froze at the handle. I didn't know where I was, or even if I was alive or not. I then looked closely around the room. It was all white, all of it.

"What the fuck?" I swore out loud.

"Am I... dead?" I was really wondering.

I got a tap on the shoulder... and I almost crapped myself.

"What the hell!?" I jumped back in surprise.

And I saw a woman... a beautiful woman.

She had long auburn hair, and deep blue eyes. She was tall and skinny, well endowed, her eyes held intelligence, and something more... wisdom. She basically was the embodiment of the perfect woman.

She smiled at me, and my heart almost took off.

"Ummmmm... hi?" I said tentatively.

I haven't been flustered a lot in my twenty years of life, but I was now.

"M-my name is Keith." I tried.

Again she flashed the take-off smile.

"W-what's your name?"

She smiled and pointed at me.

"What?"

She pointed again.

"Do you want me to guess?"

She nodded.

"OK... wait! Are you unable to speak?"

She nodded furiously.

"Ok, how many letters?"

She held up six fingers.

"Does it start with an 'A' "?

She nodded 'no'.

"'B'?" nodded no.

"'C'?" again no.

So it went on for several minutes. Until I finally got a name.

"So, Ninian is it?

Ninian nodded and smiled.

"So, Ninian who are you?" I asked.

She pointed at me.

"What? You want me to guess again?" I asked frustrated.

Ninian nodded 'no'.

"You are... me?"

She shook her head.

"You are apart of me?" I was really confused

Ninian nodded a slow 'yes'.

And so it wet on for several hours. It just took asking the right questions, but I got the gist of what Ninian was, and what her role was in my life... and it was all crazy.

"So you are the physical reincarnation of this power inside me, and you are here to guide me until I'm ready the fully utilize these abilities and you hold on to a large percentage of this power until then?" I listed off sarcastically.

Ninian nodded excitedly.

"You're crazy. 100% crazy." I told her pointedly.

She slowly nodded 'yes' as if to say "maybe."

Before I could act the door came open and a girl walked in. she was a girl coming into her maturity, about seventeen with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was pretty, not like Ninian pretty but more of a... innocent kind of pretty. She had light brown skin, not quite white not quite brown.

"Look whose got their lazy ass out of bed." She said jokingly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in a hurry.

"Well, the straight forward type. I respect that." She responded

"Stop avoiding my questions."

"I'm not."

"Then answer them." I snapped.

She looked at me with those blue orbs of hers, as if evaluating me.

"OK, I'm Katrina. And this is closer to home then where you were." Katrina said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that? I'm back in Canada?"

"Not exactly..." she squirmed.

"Where am I?!" I demanded.

"In Florida." Katrina whispered.

"FLORIDA!" I yelled.

"What about my family! I need to contact them. Can I use your phone?"

"I think you should come out into the living room. Bring your friend with you." she gestured to Ninian.

"How did I even get here?" I asked.

"We flew you in." She said simply.

"'We'?" I pushed.

"Our host of course! Silly." She laughed.

"What's his name?" I asked as she walked out the door.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"John, his name is John."

**END OF JOURNAL #2**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -???- 2009**

As Dr. Mr led John down the hallway there wasn't much talk. John hated this slug, and Dr. Mr saw john as no more than a lab experiment -an expendable curiosity as it were- and didn't care much on what he had to say anyway.

"So, where are we going Dr?" john asked with mock politeness.

"You will find out when we get there." he replied as if talking to a child.

"Why not now?" john didn't even bother with mock politeness.

Dr. Mr stopped, turned around, sighed and said:

"Because I don't like you." he said simply.

John slammed the little slug into a wall and got right into his greasy little face.

"I don't care how much you like me. Your going to tell me what's going on." john yelled and slammed Dr. Mr into the wall again. All of a sudden john felt a riveting pain from his stomach to his head.

"Ahhhhhhh!" john screamed.

Dr. Mr leered over john holding a silver looking square.

"One of the little toys we picked up from your house on that barren excuse of a planet we picked you up on." Dr. Mr explained.

"I believe you call it a _taser_."

John moaned with understanding.

"So, shut up, walk fast, and don't ask questions. Ok?"

John couldn't argue if he wanted to. The journey down the hall was quiet. Then they walked into a huge domed room ceiling, with silver walls. It had one giant seat and two tables across from it with chairs at them. It kind of looked like a court house. At the big chair sat a tall and slender person with dark gray skin; he had big black eyes that shone with intelligence. He was clearly a man not to be messed with.

"And here is the man of the hour!" the man announced grandly.

"And who are you? And where am I?" john asked with no trace of sarcasm or anger. This surprised Dr. Mr.

"I am the leader here, my name is Shinto. You are in my base, in a place known as _faerun_.

"I sent your friend here to get you."

"Why am I here? And why was I in a frickin' coma for two years." johns anger was rising at Shinto's grand attitude.

"Well we implanted something called a _Dongjie_ inside you. This allows you to be able take in any language and translate it into words and terms you understand."

"And how do you know it even works?" john was not convinced.

"I was just speaking in five different languages." Shinto said in that grand manor of his.

"And technically you weren't in a coma." Shinto was uncharacteristically silent.

"What do you mean?" john almost didn't want to know.

"Don't you find it odd that after two years in bed you could still walk?

"Don't you find it odd that you can even move at all?"

John never thought about that.

"See john, the dongjie burrows its way into the brain and stays there, leaving the "host" in a coma like state.

"Now we couldn't have that now could we? So what we did is put a different host in your body for exercise. Afterwards it leaves but leaves the experiences in its old host's body.

Shinto saw the look of surprise on johns face.

"Oh surly you have noticed? I saw it when you walked in. without looking in more than one direction you took in everything including exits and guards."

John flopped onto a chair.

"You remember the cutie in the place you woke up in?"

John looked at Dr. Mr.

"Yah, I remember her."

"Natasha? Come out here please."

"Yes Shinto? You called?" Natasha came out nursing a swollen lip. The mere sight of it brought johns blood to boil.

Shinto looked at the cut on her cheek from where she hit the ground.

"Oh my, Dr. Mr was too rough again."

Shinto looked over Dr. Mr.

"Come here please."

As Dr. Mr rushed to his side Shinto walloped him in the side of his face.

"What did I tell you?" Shinto bellowed

"d-don't" Dr. Mr started

Shinto walloped him again.

"D-d-d what!"

"Don't hurt Natasha enough to bleed." he forced out

"That's right, not enough to bleed.

Shinto held out his hand

"What is this?"

"b-blood" Dr. Mr stuttered.

"Get the fuck out of my sight." he dismissed him.

Dr. Mr rushed out.

Shinto turned on john.

"Did you disapprove?"

"Did you hear me argue?" john said smartly.

Shinto smiled.

"Hm, I like you john."

"That's good, you were saying?" he reminded Shinto.

"Oh yes, well Natasha here-"

"No don't!" Natasha interrupted.

Shinto whacked her in the head.

"Don't interrupt me bitch!" he yelled.

Natasha was holding her face, and she started to cry.

"Oh come now." Shinto helped her up.

"I'm sorry, but you know I don't like to be interrupted." he apologized.

Natasha nodded.

"Ok, tell you what. I won't tell him. But you should." Natasha just nodded.

Shinto turned around to a very angry looking john.

"I don't like you Shinto" john said through gritted teeth.

Shinto looked into johns eyes.

"That's too bad wolf, I thought we could have become friends."

John was surprised that he knew his nickname.

"I know a great many things wolf" Shinto said cryptically.

John realized something.

"You haven't answered my question yet!" john exclaimed.

"Oh my, you've noticed."

"Why am I here?" john asked slowly.

"Why you are born of prophecy my boy!" Shinto exclaimed

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

_"Watch your back, the warrior comes._

_Watch your possessions, the thief comes._

_Watch your ears, the bard comes.  
_

_Watch your enemies health, the healer comes._

_Watch your emotions, the berserker comes._

_Watch your tactics, the tactician comes._

_Watch your enemies weapons, the enchanter comes._

_Watch your animals, the beast master comes._

_Watch your shadows, the ninja comes._

_Watch your allies, the shape shifter comes._

_Watch your dead, the necromancer comes._

_This is a warning to the evil that is of the black flower, _

_You can't watch all._

_The heroes of totaux come." _

Shinto read it out loud from memory.

"And you think that I'm one of the heroes of Totaux?" john asked incredulously.

"Positive"

"And if I'm not?" john asked.

"well ill have no more use for you and ill have to leave you to your own devices in a world in which you have no idea about." he said simply.

Natasha was getting undressed and getting ready for Dr. Mr.

"So are you ready Natasha dear?" Dr. Mr called sickly sweetly.

"Yes, let's get this over with." she replied with venom.

"Oh come now, don't be that way." he replied with that sickly sickness.

"Be like what?" she replied with no less venom.

Dr. Mr whacked her across the face.

"You're going to stuff that attitude and enjoy this like I know you do."

"Yah because I just love being raped." she shot at him sarcastically.

"Yah. I bet you do." was the last thing he said before he jumped on her.

Natasha went off to a far-away place and thought of anything that would bring her joy. For some reason john came to mind. He filled her with a sense of self-respect that she has never had before. As dr. Mr trembled as he finished and got off her. She heard something but didn't notice it. A fist came and walloped her in the face.

"I said: HOW. WAS. THAT." Dr. Mr yelled in hr face.

"I thought me not noticing you getting off would answer that. She said in a bored voice.

Next she flew through a glass wall separating one half of the room from the other. Natasha was tired of it. She used the power that was forbidden and took a piece of glass and channeled her power through it.

"You wouldn't-" Dr. Mr started when he saw what she was doing.

"Yes I would!" she screamed as she jammed it in his greasy throat.

"You bitch, after all I have done for you." he sputtered as he coughed up blood.

"Let me show you my appreciation." she said silently.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" she screamed as she drove her weapon into the slug's body over and over again. For hours it seemed she trusted her crude dagger into him. When she was finished he was nothing but an undistinguishable mess of blood and gore. As she got up she was repeating something in her head over and over again.

"_Free, free, free_." she repeated.

She rested in her bed and slept a deep, sound and relaxing sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -Florida- Journal #3**

"So why am I here." I asked Katrina.

"I'll let John explain it." She said awkwardly.

"Fine, be that way."I replied in a mock pout.

When we walked into the living room I was a little taken back.

It looked like a teenagers bedroom. A big screen TV covered one wall, and there was Iron Maiden, Led Zeppelin, and Queen posters covering the walls.

"How _old _is this John guy." I asked in surprise.

"I don't know thirty three or so?"

"Wow, I would have guessed sixteen or so." I remarked looking at the room.

"Oh that, that's Mitch's stuff." She said in passing.

"He is into all that crap." She said sourly.

"This crap is some of the leading examples of rock." Said a third voice.

In came a seventeen or so kid with greasy hair and a pimply face, he had a big boyish grin. His deceptive face hid a heavily set body with big arms, and a thick hairy neck. I assumed this was Mitch, and he looked like he could fight.

"Oh, hey greasy." Katrina welcomed him.

"Oh, hey preppy." he shot back.

"Oh, sorry I like being _clean_." she said with venom.

"I'd rather be a dirty scrub than a clean prep." he said with no less venom.

"You take that back fatty." she said into his face.

"Make me bitch." he said closer.

Two big hands clipped them both in the back of the head.

"Stop it you two, now is not the time for in-fighting." said a deep voice.

And there stood one of the biggest men I have ever seen. Not by height wise but sheer muscle. He was only about 5'7 but he had huge muscled arms and chest. His neck looked like it came off of a bull, his black skin looked like it was going to burst holding all that muscle. He made Mitch look like a small child in comparison.

"Holy shit it's a mini-hulk." I accidentally said out loud.

"S-sorry! Its just I've never seen someone of your size before." I stammered.

"Its OK!" He laughed

"whats your name kid?"

"Keith." i answered.

"OK keith, dont worry about it, I get it all the time, believe or not I'm a pilot not a soldier." he laughed again.

"That's good, and I don't mean to be rude. But why the hell am I in Florida!" I said a little louder then I intended.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that-" Mini-Hulk cut me off.

"No, it wasn't right and you have every reason to be mad." He was suddenly very serious; all traces of joy were now replaced with a very cold seriousness.

"how old are you boy?" He asked still deadly serious.

"I'm nineteen... why?" I asked, a little taken back from his seriousness.

"So, no family? Kids?" he asked with that icy voice.

"No, just my mom and dad. Why?" I asked, staring to get panicked.

"John, I don't know if he's ready yet." said Katrina.

"I'll have to agree with Kat." Mitch piped up.

"Well what do you two suppose we do? Hmmm?" John retorted irritated.

"what am I not ready for?!" I yelled in full fledged panic.

"your family is probably all dead."

"what the hell do you mean 'dead'!" I yelled.

"by all definitions of the word." John said simply.

I ran. I don't know why, I guess I had to get away. I slowed down to a walk after a while of running. I was in down town and there was not a sign of anyone or anything.

Somebody came out from the shadows.

"why hello there stranger." said the shadow.

"whoa, another person!" I exclaimed.

"not exactly." the shadow said silently.

"what was that?"

the shadow started to chuckle darkly.

"hello?" I called.

The shadow looked up and what I saw was something straight out of my worst nightmares. It had red skin, curly horns, teeth sharpened to points, and eyes that were windows into death.

I fell down in surprise.

"what in Gods name are you?" I exclaimed.

"God?Hm, Not exactly." it chuckled darkly again.

Than it flashed to me. And when i say "flash" i mean it. i saw it. than it was on top of me. it was than I realized "it" was a "she".

she licked my face with a long forked tongue.

"Mmmmmm... tasty." she said intimately.

"Get the hell off of me!" i yelled and tried to push her off.

as she got up she turned around and said:

"go hide in a whole for the rest of your life and never come out, and i may spare your life. it is a shame really, your kind of cute. by honey.". than she disappeared in a burst of flames.

"not a chance, i live for myself not for you." i dont know why but i know she heard me.

as i got up i wiped my face and shivered at the small moment of arousal i had. and i went straight back to John's place. and i was stopped when twelve guys (human, thank god) walked out in front of me. they had an assortment of weapons including: bats, chains, knives, and one had a shotgun.

"oh, look. a new recruit for our army." said the one with the shotgun.

"no, i don't think so." i said.

"well if your not going to join us than i guess we will have to kill you."

...

"where's Mitch?" Katrina asked.

"he went after the boy." john replied.

"do you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure mitch can handle himself" he replied.

"not mitch, that guy." she clipped him in the head.

"get your head out of the clouds john! this is serious!" she chastised.

"i know that, but i don't think he is a helpless baby either."

"but what if a faction finds him and tries to "recruit" him like they tried to do to you?"

John sighed.

"OK, lets go look for him with mitch..."

...

All at once the twelve started to circle me.

"you think this is a good idea? what if some cops show up?" i asked trying to buy some time.

they all laughed at me.

"where have you been boy? under a rock for a month?" said one with a chain.

"kind of." i replied, if i was right the other guys would come looking for me.

"the world is over! Armageddon has come and only the souls of the undecided remains!" preached shotgun.

"and us! we are the deliverers of His wrath!" he went on.

"so killing innocent people is going to bring you closer to heaven?" i asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"INNOCENTS! we kill the heathens of this world! wiping it clean to all that stand before us!" he raved.

"well i'll keep my opinions and stay a heathen thank you." i hate these kind of zealots and i know how they tick.

"BLASPHEMY! kill this heathen-" was as far as he got before two-hundred ten pounds of fat and muscle knocked him to the side center-lineman style.

"found yeah!" yelled a huffing and puffing Mitch, in his ears were some ear-buds blasting "bohemian rhapsody."

"you are a fast runner, you know that?" he huffed.

"its the heathen that lives with that black guy!" yelled one with a knife.

"oh, out of all the factions you pick these ones?" mitch asked me.

"well they found-." i started.

"whatever, lets get these guys. Come on it's time for the "dance of Death" he said excitedly. he got a little laugh out of his joke.

"are you crazy!? there's twelve- well eleven of them and we have no weapons!" i yelled at him.

"hey, "who wants to live forever", right?" he laughed.

then he charged the nearest one. instead of punching him, he picked up by the leg and took him to the ground, i heard a loud *crack*. he went after the other one this time and did a standing half-nelson and flipped the thug over his shoulder.

"are you _wrestling _them!?" i asked in surprise.

"yeah, it's a legit fighting style." he replied while single-legging someone and kicking them in the balls.

"wait, you can't do that in a match!" i exclaimed.

"does this look like a match to you?" he laughed.

when they realized they couldn't take mitch they went after me. i got a chain to the back, and a bat to the stomach.. And mitch was too busy with three guys at once.

"Oof!" i coughed up a little blood.

i picked up a knife and stabbed one in the leg and tried another, but he parried it with his bat and cracked me in the head. it was then i realized something at a moment that i shouldn't have.

the world was over. i was filled with a feeling that i couldn't quite describe. not anger but... insanity.

i was on the ground bleeding from the head. and this feeling filled my very fiber. i got up and my head was no longer bleeding, it... healed.

...

"i think Mitch found him over there!" Katrina yelled excitedly.

"how can you tell?" he asked.

"there's people yelling in pain and i can hear a distant laugh." she said simply.

"that would be Mitch." he agreed.

as they got there they saw keith get knocked out. he stabbed one guy in the leg and was going after him again when the thug parried with his bat a crack down on his skull.

"Oh, God!" Katrina rushed to him, john followed.

but before they got there he rose up and took an almost... regal composure.

"oh my, these animals must be put down." he said to himself.

the guy with the bat hit him in the head... and dropped the bat in pain when he jarred his hands.

"ooh, that tickled." keith giggled.

"let me show you pain." he laughed.

the ground started to crack and crumble around keith, his skin turned red and veiny, and power radiated from him like a beacon. as he walked towards the thug hands out like some magician, his feet didn't even touch the ground. keith picked him up by the collar and threw him like a ragdoll. he hit a wall with a sickening *thud*.

"holy shit! it's a demon!" screamed one.

the guy with the shotgun finally got up form being tackled by Mitch.

"allow me to show true strength dogs." keith announced grandly.

he shot keith from behind blowing off half of his head.

keith looked around, focused on the thug with his one eye.

"you'll make a good example." he said with a smile that would give the devil pause.

keith punched through him, grabbed his spine and yanked. keith had an almost fully intact spine in his hand. only shock registered on the the thugs face. keiths head started to reshape and reform until it was the same as before.

"Ooooh, look at that look on his face, hah priceless."

two others rushed him. he grabbed them both by the neck, and shook them until he heard a loud *pop*. he tossed them aside. the others tried to escape, but cuts opened up on their necks out of thin air as if the air itself was cutting them.

"well their all dead." keith said simply.

the power that filled him visibly dissapeared.

"wow, what was that?" he said looking at himself.

john walked up to him.

"i dont know. but i think that girl you came with knows."

i thought of something.

"john, how old are you? i asked.

he turned around and smiled. he said something that almost made my jaw hit the floor.

"I'm 18. Can't you tell?"

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**please review**

**mitch's refernces: dance of death :iron maiden**

**who wants to live forever: queen**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -Faerun- 2009**

**if you have not been reading the dates in the chapter titles GO BACK AND DO SO or it will start getting confusing. also you do not have to be a member to comment, just in case**

"O_h yeah, I'll also give you two requests that i will honor without question, consider it a gift." _Was the last thing Shinto told John before Shinto dismissed him. Johns mind reeled at the possibilities. John was also reading some things about this place called _Faerun_. The main language -common, they called it- was a basic version of English, so John got the gist.

"This place is crazy. Trolls, Giants, Elves, its like some book or something." He said to himself.

"Yeah, I can see how it could surprise you." Bailey remarked beside John.

John was still a little surprised that he could understand Bailey, but apparently with them both having Dongjie (Bailey was out for a month) they could converse.

"It's kind of crazy really. there i was in a world were there was no more wonder and magic. and here i am smack dab in the middle of a world were magic is not only known but common."

"i know what you mean." bailey agreed.

"i think i might try to learn some magic." johns eyes glazed over with a kind of child-like wonder. bailey looked him up and down.

"i don't know, you look more of the fighter type to me." he joked.

"hey I'm not an idiot!" john said indignantly.

"i don't doubt your intellect, i know your not by any means a stupid man. its just i think your obvious size and talents would be wasted on magics." bailey explained.

"i know, its just... ever since i was young i have been fascinated by magicians like Houdini, and stuff. its like a childhood dream." he said disappointed.

"OK john, i will try and find someone teach some magic to you, rate your potential. what do you think?" bailey offered.

johns eyes lit up.

"that sounds great!" john said excitedly. the john bailey remembered was slowly starting to come back, but john will probably never be the same as he was, years of loneliness stifled him permanently.

there was a knock at the door, john instinctively flinched. Natasha walked in.

"oh, hello Natasha. are you OK?" john asked sincerely.

"yes, ill be be fine. I'm used to it, thank you." she blushed.

"that's good, what do want?" john was being gentle, this woman kind of reminded him of Katrina.

"Shinto wishes to see you." she informed him.

"OK, thank you. when?"

"now." she answered.

"can you take us there?" john asked.

"no, sorry. i have to... attend to Dr. Mr." she looked like she wanted to cry by admitting it.

"its OK, i understand." john said sincerely.

Natasha just nodded.

"lets go bailey." john gestured.

when they walked down the hall bailey said something.

"poor girl." bailey muttered.

john just nodded angerly.

...

when john walked to the room he saw two men and one woman. one was Shinto and the other two he didn't know. one was like Natasha (who he found out was an elf) he was dressed in long robes and had an amulet that had a ruby set in the middle. the other took his breath away. not because she was pretty(which she was) with long blonde hair and had a tomboy look to herself. she had twin scimitars strapped to her hips, a falcion strapped sideways to her to her back, knives strapped around her chest, and a crossbow above the falcion. and she was... human.

"oh my god! another survivor!" john rushed to her, and in a blur of motion she kicked him in the jaw went to his back and took his arm and yanked up.

"hey, what the hell!" john protested.

Shinto interjected.

"we have humans as well but, for lack of a better term a different "species" than you are." he tried to explain.

he turned to the human holding john.

"let him go. he is from a village where is nothing but humans, they were wiped out and he thought you were one."

she let go of john.

"sorry dark one, i thought you were going to attack me." she apologized.

"don't mention it." john muttered while rubbing his shoulder.

"why am i here Shinto?" john asked Shinto irritated.

"well john, I'm here to try and figure out whether your talents lie in the fields of combat or magic."

john was secretly routing for magic.

"this here is Rose Bonez. she is a master of all blades and mostly everything else." Shinto gestured towards the female that disarmed the 350 pounds of muscle that was john like he was a mere child.

Shinto gestured towards the elf.

"this is Silvee Trepend, master of the arcane arts." he introduced him as.

Shinto looked at Rose and Silvee.

"what do you two think? this is John "the wolf." he asked them.

rose looked him up and down.

"brute."

Silvee looked him over.

"stupid brute."

john wanted to rip their heads off in a very painful manner.

"ooook, well john you will train for a week with each of them, then choose one to train with for about 10 years." he said awkwardly for more than one reason.

"10 YEARS!" john yelled in surprise.

"yes john, 10 years." he said simply.

john flopped down onto a chair.

"you will go with Rose first and finish with Silvee." he said to johns disappointment.

you start tomorrow. now go and get some rest. you will need it.

...

when john left Silvee, and Rose rushed to Shinto.

"what the hell is this! you said a physically fit man, not some orc in the guise of a man!" she yelled at Shinto.

"i have to object as well! you said a smart man not some degenerate!" Silvee yelled in turn.

Shinto silenced them with a look.

"don't judge by appearances old friends." was all he said.

...

john awoke to the sound of screaming.

john was instantly awake, and he shot out of bed.

"Bailey! whats going on!" he asked in a hurry.

"i don't know john, lets go find out."

as they rushed down the hall they saw lots of others with the same idea as them.

"oh no." bailey muttered disdainfully.

"what is it?" john asked.

"were going to Dr. Mr's bedroom."

john remembered something.

_"i have to attend to Dr. Mr."_

"oh no, Natasha."

john was rushing now. running full tilt.

he pushed passed the crowd.

"Natasha!" what he saw made his stomach turn.

it thankfully was not Natasha but he couldn't tell what it was past that. he had to assume that it was Dr. Mr.

he turned to one of the people inspecting the mess on the floor.

"where is the person who did this?"

"she is being questioned by Shinto."

john was already gone.

_"please don't let me be late." _he thought with bailey at his heels.

...

"you do realize i will probably have to execute you Natasha?" Shinto asked calmly.

Natasha nodded.

"but you know i cant do that now don't you?"

again she nodded.

"i think your "training" will have to start again."

with tears in her eyes she nodded.

"do regret anything?"

Natasha looked up.

"No." she said with absolute certainty.

"good."

john burst through the door.

Natasha looked up and so did Shinto.

"john..." Natasha whispered.

"why hello my boy! are you ready for week one?" Shinto asked grandly.

"i want Natasha." he said quickly and without hesitation.

"I'm sorry john but she is not yours to have." Shinto said with a little bit of an irritated edge to his voice.

"you have granted me two requests, this is the first one."

Shinto and john had a little staring contest and john was not going to lose.

"OK john, here is your prize but i warn you-" he started.

"i already know that she killed the slug, that's why i am here."

Shinto shrugged.

"OK john, if you wish. here is your prize." he gestured to Natasha.

"go to your new master."

Natasha went to john and before she could speak john spoke first.

"i release you, your life is your own to live now."

Shinto looked like he got hot water poured on him.

"b-but you just-"

"my second request: everything you took from my place, and any duplicates or studies of them i want destroyed."

"b-but-"

"goodbye Shinto." john walked out.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**please review**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 -Florida- Final Journal**

**i went back and made all of the chapter titles places instead of names(except prolouge, 1, and 3 because those ones were deleted on my profile)**

"so, the world is over?" I still couldn't believe it.

"yes, we took you because like us, you were immune to the "clean bomb." John tried to explain.

"OK, but what exactly is a "clean bomb?" I asked.

"Its a bomb that only effects organic matter. It leaves all rocks, dirt, buildings and things but kills all plants and animals. It only effects 93% of the population."

"but that's... like sci-fi stuff." I said baffled.

"I wish." he said silently.

"_when you wish upon a star..._" mitch started_._

"oh shut up, you idiot!" Katrina yelled.

"why are such a bitch!?" he yelled back.

"why are you such a child!?"

"stuff it you two!" John yelled.

When they quieted down John turned back to me.

"its supposed to dissipate after detonation." he explained.

"I assume that it didn't dissipate. It might of actually have gotten worse as it went along." he continued.

"wait. How do you know this?" I was almost afraid to ask.

John looked down and it looked like a tear ran down his cheek.

"because my dad designed it." he said quietly.

"I would understand if you would want to leave."

I smacked him the back of the head.

"if I wanted to leave, I would have already."

"it was your dad that made that bomb, not you. In my eyes the sins of the father do not pass on the son; got it?"

"thanks Keith." he wiped his tears.

"no problem, lets get going, I have some questions for Ninian."

"Ninian?" he asked.

"the girl I came with."

"ahhh yes, the quiet one."

"don't you mean the hot one?" mitch joked.

"ugh, your a pig! you disgust me!" Katrina remarked.

"ugh, your a prep! you annoy me!" he shot back.

"geez, wont you two just fuck already?!" john yelled annoyed.

"ugh, Gross. John!" she yelled.

john looked to Mitch.

"What? I'm up for that." he said semi-seriously.

"Ewwww. Mitch!!!" Katrina screamed and ran ahead.

Me and john gave him a look.

"What? I am!"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"dude, it's called "tact" get some."

"it doesn't matter, she don't want me. and I don't want her."

"oh your mean...?" i pointed to john.

"dude, its called "a clue" get one." he laughed and went to go apologize to Katrina.

in the preceding he got slapped in the face, she then huffed and walked around the corner to get to the house. and i heard a scream that made my blood curdle.

"Katrina!" me and John yelled at the same time. Mitch was already around the corner.

When we got around the corner Katrina was fine but johns house was completely engulfed in flames.

"those bastards!" John yelled in anger.

"Ninian!" I yelled and I jumped in. a similar power to the one before filled me now; but it wasn't insanity it was... caring. No flames came close to me, they were blown out before they came near. Then I saw her, she was laying on the ground, and there was a beam across her chest. she was naked, she must have just came out of the shower. When I went to pick up the beam she grabbed me by the back of the neck.

"_its time for you to have full control of the power that has lain dormant for so long." _she said inside my head.

"i don't know what the power is! How do you know?!" I yelled.

She only smiled.

"wait... that was you, wasn't it?! The demon thing! Why?"

_"i was testing you, to make sure you were ready. Now go, live your life the way you want. Leave my body to this place. a burning is fit for king, its good enough for me. Now go!"_

…

"Ninian!"Kieth ran straight into the burning building.

"Gibson!" mitch also rushed into the building.

"Keith!!" Katrina screamed and she rushed to him.

John rushed and stopped her.

"let me go!" she rallied against johns strength with no effect.

"if you both die whats the point!" he yelled.

"i can help him!" she cried.

"and if not? And you die? Then what?!" he yelled at her.

She stopped struggling.

"OK, OK! John your right."

John smiled and let her go.

"i know."

Katrina then bolted to the house.

"Dammit!" John swore and went to get her.

Before she got there she ran right into Keith.

"Oof!" they both went at the same time.

Keith went to go help Katrina and he got a slap in the face for his efforts.

"if you ever do that again I'll kill you myself. Got it!" she fumed.

"yeah, I got it." he smiled.

"good. Wait, where's that girl?"

his smile disappeared, he looked down shuffled his feet, and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"she... didn't make it. She... died in my arms."

Katrina covered her mouth with her hands.

"No..."

"yes, she also gave me a message."

"it's to bad you won't be alive long enough to do anything with it." someone to the far left piped up.

He was of average height, he had cropped gray hair, and wore the suit of a priest.

"I'll kill you! Get away from this place!" John yelled at him.

He lifted his eyebrows.

"oh? You don't like the handiwork of God?" the Priest asked innocently.

"Because your friend didn't mind it." he said with a dark smile.

Two big men at least as big as John walked from behind the corner.

"me and my *ahem* "disciples" have taken a vow of celibacy, but raping heathens is doing His work and so I think it will be fine."

Keith remembered Ninian being naked.

"you... I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" he screamed in rage.

The ground started to crack around Keith, fire spewed from them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

his eyes went black, and veins popped up everywhere, power came off him like steam, steam to also came off of him, his body, including his clothes turned black and charred and his skin started to crack like a desert floor.

"I WILL DESTROY YOUUU!!" he shot forward lightning fast leaving a blazing trail behind him. He went to the first thug and ripped his arms off. Fire jet forth from Keith mouth engulfing the thugs head, incinerating it. The other thug went and grabbed Keith by the shoulder and his hand turned charred.

"What the fuck!" his arm started to char and fell off his body.

Keith turned around and got a look at the thug. Keith, with a flash of speed plunged his hand into the thugs chest and brought out the thugs heart. Only shock registered on the thugs face before he turned to ashes and fell apart. The heart in Keith hand also became a lump and coal and fell to the ground.

"D-demon! Stay away!"

The priest pulled out a silver cross.

"the power of Christ compels you!"

Keith hand lunged at the priest but stopped short a few inches from his face.

"Ha, ha, ha. God is on my side! With the creator I'm invincible!"

Keith laughed at his own joke. his middle finger, and his index finger entered the priests eyes, while his thumb went into his mouth... and ripped his face off. The priests body twitched once, twice. Then it fell into ashes. The face in Keith hand too fell to ash. Then the power left Keith. He was naked just standing there, he swooned, then before he fall to the ground John caught him.

Just then a shape burst form the building cradling something in its hands. It was whispering sweet nothings to what was ever in its hands.

"are you okay? Hmmm, whats that? Its OK now, your safe." a very charred and burnt Mitch was comforting his _Gibson Darkfire _electric guitar. It was a very beautiful piece no doubt.

John and Katrina just stared at him in disbelief.

"what? Did I miss something?"

…

"so your leaving?" John asked me about three days later.

When I looked up in surprise he laughed.

"it's kind of obvious Keith."

"really?"

"yes."

"you should tell Katrina and Mitch."

"i know."

"they- we have grown pretty attached to each other us four, eh?" he stated.

"yeah, we make a pretty good team." I remarked.

I got up.

"well, I think it's time to go."

"Katrina? Mitch? Come here please."

when they came into the room I told them.

"I'm leaving." I told them.

"about time. I thought you would be gone two days ago." mitch remarked.

"oh no! Please don't go!" exclaimed Katrina.

John put his hand on Katrina's shoulder.

"I'm going too."

"Me too." mitch piped up.

"well then, I want to go with you!" she told me.

"that's fine with me, John? Mitch?"

"No, I have some things to collect." John explained.

"i heard there is an amp in Japan that run on these fancy-pants batteries that last for like ten years. I want to get a couple, travel the world, and play for the remaining population. Besides I'm a "journeyman." mitch explained.

"what are you doing?" John asked.

"well, you said there should be about 7% of the population left. I'm going to New York, then Detroit, Toronto, then my home city of Winnipeg to find survivors and make a colony. Start again and make this the world it always could have been.

"well, I wish you two luck. Its time to leave."

the four of us went in three directions with mitch playing "I'm on the road again" acoustically on his _Darkfire. _Like the three kingdoms we split, not to meet again for a very long time.

**END OF THE FINAL JOURNAL **

**Please Review**

**Mitch's references: "when you wish upon a star"- a nursery rhyme**

**"journeyman"- iron maiden**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 -Faerûn- 2009**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!! it only takes a few seconds and it lets me improve. you DONT have to be a member to leave comments**

John was in his room looking at his clothes and things from his old life. None of it fit anymore, and all his dog tags were gone. The weapons were destroyed, the only thing that was left was a picture of the four of them; Katrina, Mitch, Keith, and himself the day before they split up. They were dead by now. There was a knock at the door.

"it's not locked."

Natasha walked in.

"oh, hello Natasha. What are you doing here? I released you."

"you said that my life is now mine to live, and I want to help you. You gave me my freedom, now I would like to repay you, not as a debt but as a friend."

John smiled.

"OK, but my path is not an easy one. After my training I am going to travel this new place for the adventure I have always wanted. Following a path of weeding out injustices in this world."

"that's OK John, I'll follow you anywhere."

"that's good. Glad to have you on board."

"oh yeah! Shinto wanted me to give this to you." she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of John's Desert Eagles.

She handed them to him as Silvee and Rose walked in.

"are you ready to start?" rose asked.

"yes, after one thing."

he went to Silvee and handed him the pistol.

"Can you destroy this please?"

"oh yes, of course! But why? This is all that's left of your village."

"my "village" does not belong here and neither does this. Destroy it please."

the room lit up momentarily, when it died down there was nothing but a little puddle of steel on the ground.

"thank you."

John turned to Rose.

"I'm ready now."

he gestured to Bailey and Natasha.

"can my friends come?"

Rose looked them up and down.

"an animal is the perfect example of fighting, and are loyal to the end, but she is a mage and not of the fighting class. She may not."

"not a fan of magic I take it?" John asked scornfully.

"it looks pretty, but by the time you spout a word of power I can cut out your tongue. Then where will your all powerful magic be then?" she replied with just as much scorn.

Berated, John went silent.

"and no, its that my training requires a great deal of student-teacher one-on-one time."

she looked at Natasha.

"Alone."

"and if you decide to go with the path of the fighter, you will go through one year of complete isolation with no-one but me and your companion. After then yes, the mage can join us. After that we will go through four years of personal training, then you will go to the fighter school where I will teach you among other novices like your self. It helps to develop friendships and rivals, it makes you train harder; gives you a goal to attain." she continued.

"wait, you won't let Natasha come, why Bailey?" John asked.

"isn't kind of obvious? A fighter needs a companion, I myself have an eagle. My teacher; the one who taught me the use of the blade, he had a giant python. I still remember when he used to call me "his legacy." but when he fought along side that python all that went away, I wanted his praise, but I wanted a companion that would watch my back. A true friend more than anything. That's why, a companion that compliments a fighter is the most important thing." she explained to John.

"but how do you know that bailey will be that companion?" he asked.

"i can tell, just trust me."

"OK then, I guess it is time to go. I'm ready."

Rose saw what John was holding in his hand.

"may I see that please?" she asked,

"see what?"

"the little painting in your hand, let me see it."

John handed her the "painting."

"who is this?" she asked.

"who?"

"this, who is it?" she pointed to Mitch.

"oh, that's mitch, an old friend. Why?"

"never mind. Its not important, lets go."

John turned to Silvee.

"will you house my friend for a while?"

"of course! Come here lass I'll show you my house."

John turned to Natasha.

"see, you won't have to stay here."

Natasha didn't look convinced, she actually looked a little... scared. Silvee saw the look on her face.

"i know the sick tastes of Dr. Mr, so I know your worried about me trying to force myself on you. Believe me, that's not an issue"

"h-how do I know your truthful?" she asked tentatively.

Silvee laughed.

"trust me, it won't be a problem."

"see, it won't be a problem." John reassured her.

He then turned to Silvee.

"but if it does become a problem, the world will be short one mage. Got it?"

Silvee only smiled.

John turned to Rose.

"lets go."

…

"so, how does this work?" John asked while they were saddling some horses(john took riding lessons when he was young).

"well, you throw the saddle over..." she started.

"No, the training, not the horses." which earned him a smack to the head.

"you don't interrupt your teacher when they speak! That's the first lesson."

"fine! OK! I get it." which earned him another smack to the head.

"no getting impatient with your teacher! In a sparring lesson if you have a problem with a technique or a question it is fine, but when I am speaking about something don't interrupt me and don't get impatient when I punish you for it! That's the second lesson."

"OK, sorry Rose." which earned him yet another smack.

"Sensei, coach, teacher, or mentor. I don't care which one you use but do it! Number three."

"OK, yes coach."

She smiled at her progress.

"Good, which leads us to our fourth lesson: what kind of fighter you are."

"what kind? What does that mean?" John asked confused.

"there are basically three kinds of fighters: Finesse, power, or silent."

"i am a finesse fighter." she continued.

John laughed.

"oh I _wonder_ what kind of fighter I am." he finished with a flex of muscle.

A fourth smack in the head is what he earned.

"another lesson. number five: assumptions get you killed. Period. I know men twice your size who are finesse and silent fighters." she chastised him.

"yes coach. So what is the difference between them?"

"finesse fighters like me use speed and techniques to take on opponents. Power fighters use raw power and strength to overwhelm opponents. Silent fighters use the shadow to their advantage, taking the opponent unawares, sliding a blade between a fold of armor before they can fight back."

John spat.

"in other words: cowards."

Rose fixed John with a gaze so serious it made him take a step back.

"no. remember this my pupil if you remember nothing else: dying in open combat and dying by a dagger from an assassin means nothing; dead is dead. They want to kill you just as bad as you to kill them; remember that, above all else remember that. Number six."

John swallowed.

"y-yes coach."

"good, now for the first test to find out what you are as a fighter."

John eyes lit up a little.

"Weapons?"

Rose's laugh made John turn red.

"Weapons? No! I wouldn't trust you with a weapon to save my life!" she laughed again.

"Weapons? Dear me!" she repeated to herself laughing again.

"then what?" John was bottled anger.

She stopped laughing and handed him a rope.

"put this on your foot."

John did so, and she connected the other end to the horse.

"so what am I going to do coach?"

"running."

"what?" he asked as she smacked the horse.

"YAW!" she yelled. John just saw what she was doing.

"Oh shi-" was all he said before he shot off.

"your insane you know that?" bailey told her.

She shrugged and said simply.

"i have an idea."

…

"you OK?" she asked innocently.

The horse just calmed down, and John was looking up.

John got up as quickly as he could considering he was just dragged for an hour by a horse.

Rose raised her brow in surprise.

"well your tough, I give you that."

"how in HELL do expect me to keep up with a HORSE!?

She smiled slily.

"i don't."

"what the hell then!"

"it was a test of endurance. To see if you were worthy of training."

"and if I failed?"

she smiled slily again.

"you would have died."

"that's not funny."

She shrugged

"i know."

"so, how do you find out what kind of fighter I am without weapons?" he asked ready to get on with the lesson.

"john, have you ever gone through any fighting training?"

"i used to take kickboxing lessons."

"good, show me what you have learned." she put up her fists.

"what? Seriously?" John asked surprised.

"yes. Fight me and show me what your made of."

she then rushed him throwing a fist at John's face which he blocked and through a fist of his own at her middle, she caught it with her palm, turned her hand, and grabbed John's arm. She kicked John in the ribs and he went down but quickly got up and put up a stance.

"fine lets go." he growled through gritted teeth.

"let this be lesson seven" she told him.

John rushed with a kick to her ribs, she blocked it with her own leg punching for john's face but he dodged it. John got a punch to the ribs, but he quickly used the opening for a kick to her open chest and connecting.

"Oof!" she went down.

"you hit me in the chest!" she was on her knees and it looked like she was crying.

John rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry it's just-" in spring of motion she launched forward and landed a kick into his soft sensitive balls.

He kind of made the sound a dying seal.

"lesson seven like I was saying: never ever leave your guard down. Well that's enough for now. Good night."

…

as Rose laid in her bedroll she was thinking deeply.

_"so, a finesse-power fighter eh? A rare combination. This _will_ be interesting."_

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 -Winnipeg- 2006**

Donna was limping now, she was bleeding from many places on her body including: her nose, arm, and leg. Some gang decided to make this their hideout and she has had to deal with a lot of them thus far. Apparently she was a magnet for rape, but that hasn't happened yet. Yet another shadow stepped out from the shadows. Donna didn't even wait for an answer and cracked her pipe across it's head. As she went to move on something stopped her. In the shadows hand it had a large pistol and on his back a sawn-off she took them both and started running.

"hey, Bitch! You killed my bud! Your goin' down!" came a voice behind her called.

She didn't have time for this, The Hunter was coming so with no emotion she turned around with the sawn-off and blew a shot off.

"Awww, fuck!" he yelled, holding a bleeding arm. The weapon was heavy and she used one hand to shoot it, most of the pellets missed but some grazed his arm.

"Shit, I have to get away." she growled.

She shot again, this time not missing and blowing half of the thugs face. She threw the empty gun aside and started running again.

…

The Hunter heard the gun shots and stopped.

"Oh no, The Prey belongs to no one but me! And I'll kill any who get in my way, and torture to death any who kill her!" The Hunter yelled and started running seriously to get at The Prey before any other.

…

Keith heard the gunshots.

"Oh, no. It's found her."

he called upon the power of caring and levitated himself using the air around him and flew to where he heard the gun shots.

…

Donna was running at full-tilt. She heard The Hunter scream it's oath, and it was close. She was running as fast as she could when she tripped on the corner of a planter. She fell to the ground with a sickening thump and a loud crack. She looked down and her ankle was at a very awkward angle.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." she muttered. She started to choke on sobs.

"Oh no, no, oh no." she repeated. She was in full blown tears now.

"Oh yes, I've finally caught up with you Prey. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes." came a mocking voice from the shadows. It stepped out and decided -just for fun- to turn into Donna. It's shape turned into oatmeal looking jelly stuff and reformed into Donna's exact likeness.

"So, what do you think Prey?"

it started to reshape again and took the likeness of Keith.

"How about this, is it better?" Donna's answer was a sob.

"When I finish you I will have all of this power and then some!"

it walked closer to Donna.

"Let's finish this."

Donna lifted her pistol took careful aim and fired.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 -Faerûn- 2009**

Natasha was fuming.

"what the hell is she doing to him!?" she quietly raged.

Natasha was watching them all day and it was the end of the first and already she beat the crap out of him, tied him to a horse, and it was _running_.

"I'm gauging his potential." whispered a voice from behind.

Natasha jumped up and almost screamed, but Rose covered her mouth.

"Shhhh, now what do you want?"

"I was..." she started slowly.

"Spying?"

"N-no! I wasn't "spying", I was..."

Rose waited patiently until Natasha finally sighed.

"Spying." she admitted.

Rose got up and sighed herself.

"Go, but if you decide to keep on spying fine. But don't interfere, ever. If he decides the path of the fighter and I see you spying during the year of isolation training I'll kill you. He would find you eventually and his year would be a waste, got it?" she told her calmly.

"Y-yes."

"good. Goodnight." she started walking away but stopped and without turning around said:

"if you really care about him than trust him." was all she said before she disappeared.

Natasha just sat there contemplating the encounter, she never really thought about it before but she guessed she really did care about John, it was an odd realization.

"i think I need to go." and she left, not to be seen again for a week like she was supposed to.

…

the next morning John woke up with a boot to the ribs.

"OK pupil, time to get up."

"huh? The suns not even up."

Rose looked up.

"actually it just got up." she booted him again.

"get up, were going for a light jog." she booted him once more.

John got up groggily. He got on his pants and shirt that Shinto provided.

Rose looked him up and down.

"No, no, no. that just won't do." she said to herself.

"whats wrong coach?" John asked.

"your clothes. Their not exactly "warrior friendly." she explained.

"if other fighters saw my pupil in those they would laugh at you not to mention me."

"well, what do you suggest coach? Their my only clothes." he asked.

Rose went to a bag and rummaged through it.

"i kind of anticipated this." she said over her shoulder.

"Ah, here we go." she announced as she pulled out what looked like a shirt made of chain-links. She also got out a pair of boiled leather boots lined with the same chain links, and a partial chest-plate, also she got out leather pants lined with the chain-links.

"these are your new clothes." she handed them to him.

"how do you know they will fit?" John asked.

"Shinto gave me an allowance to out-fit you, so I got your measurements while you slept and got them this morning. Now get them on!" she ordered him.

John quickly donned the armor. It was surprisingly comfortable, even though the pants and boots were lined in the chain-links he couldn't even feel the steel. Over his chain-link shirt he had on a tunic, and above that a partial iron chest plate that covered his shoulders and the upper part of his chest, it looked like what an American Football player would wear under their jersey. With all this John's movements were not hindered at all.

"wow, Shinto must have really gave you a large allowance." he remarked.

Rose smiled.

"well, I might have gone over a "wee bit." she laughed.

"so what am I doing in this?" John asked.

Rose laughed, john was really starting to hate that laugh.

"lightly jogging of course!"

…

John was quite good at jogging and didn't start getting tired until... about three hours later.

John was sweating like crazy, and huffing and puffing every word.

"I... need... to... stop." he wheezed out.

Rose came back.

"Already? We still have three miles."

…

when they got back to the campsite John flopped down in a heap.

"already John? You disappoint me."

"It's... the..." he clawed at the armor.

"of course, you have to get used to wearing it."

"what... about... you... coach?"

"Me?"

She tapped her leather jerkin.

"this is my armor, as a Finesse fighter I have to wear light armor like leather and mail."

she bent down and tapped johns plate.

"i would never wear this, but because you have an element of power type in your fighting style it is essential." she explained.

"now get up, the warm-up is over and the training starts."

John got up.

"Can... I... drink...?" he asked.

"yes of course!" she went to the bag she got John's armor from and threw it to him.

"i got some supply's as well. That is your bag, water skin, and other things that may be needed."

John looked through it and there was a water skin, spare clothes and some bandages. John went straight for the skin and drank greedily.

"Ahhhhh!" he exhaled deeply when he was done.

"OK, now that your done let's start."

"what are we doing now?" John asked.

"fixing your useless body." she said simply.

"Wow, your going to have to explain that one to me." to prove his point he flexed a muscle.

"like this." she said as she pinched a small muscle by John's neck.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain, as he fell to his knees.

"This is the _Domiloz Fraser _muscle, it forms as an extra on the neck when there is too much muscle. It is extremely painful to pull or pinch and it's useless."she finally let go.

"too much useless muscle can be a liability, and it slows you down." she continued.

"OK fine, I get it coach. What am I going to do about it?" John asked rubbing his neck.

"well _we_ are going to focus on specific muscle groups and the other useless muscles should eventually go away due to not being worked."

"OK, how do we do that?" he asked confused.

"see that rock over there?" she asked as she pointed at a rock a little smaller than John.

"yes."

"lift over your back to your front." she demonstrated by going to it putting her back to it and flipped it over to the front of her like a judo throw.

"OK, sounds simple enough." John did the throw with ease.

Rose smiled.

"Two hundred times."

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 -Winnipeg- 2005**

Keith wiped sweat off his brow and admired the handiwork. Keith turned to his third-in-command.

"thanks Snake."

"oh, no problem bro." the sinewy bald man of fourty replied.

Keith met Snake in Detroit where Snake led a small raiding party. He was in a war with a rival gang and when he heard Keith's dream tried to make peace with the other side so they could get more hands. But a fight broke out and a large portion of both sides died. The remaining of the other gang agreed to join them and were the first big group Keith had with him, it was because Snake believed in him that Keith's dream was possible, and he was eternally grateful to Snake because of that. Keith even offered Snake leadership but replied that he was to old and it was the younger generation that should lead now. Despite his look Snake was quite a capable fighter. he used the snake fighting style that earned him his nickname along with a snake tattoo that looked like it was swallowing his head from behind; the fangs coming over his brow from the top and coming up his chin from the bottom. It was a full-head piece of art that made him a striking figure that would give small children nightmares.

Katrina walked up beside them.

"a little obvious don't you think?" she asked

"that's the point." Keith replied and went for a kiss.

Katrina met him with one of her own and they embraced. Keith released and pulled back.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

Snake mock sighed.

"Ah... young love."

Keith turned around and lifted an eyebrow. Snake was currently in a relationship with a woman half his age.

"you would know." he said slyly.

Snake nodded. "Aye."

said woman walked up behind Snake.

"Aye" what?" she asked innocently.

"U-Ummm..." he stumbled to everyone's amusement.

"Don't worry about it Donna." Keith almost couldn't stop himself from bursting into full blown laughing.

Donna looked up at the handiwork.

"catchy."

"it was Snake's idea." Keith informed her.

"A New Start, a new start for a new world." Donna read out loud.

"not bad guy's, not bad at all." she commented.

Snake beamed. "thanks hon."

a boy of about fifteen walked up from behind Keith.

"S-sir? Ahem..."

Keith turned around to the kid. He was tall and lanky he had black skin and was very timid. Though some thought he was a coward but he was the best shot Keith had ever seen. Period.

"James, what did I tell you? Call me Keith."

"Y-yes sir- Keith."

Keith smiled. "good, now what do you want?"

"th-there is another faction from the city that wants to speak with you."

Keith was suddenly serious. "take me to them."

…

they were walking inside their base.

"what do they call themselves?" Keith asked James.

"New Crips" or something." he stammered.

Snake snorted. "I knew _real_ Crips. These guys obviously think too highly of themselves."

they came into a theater hall that they made the H.Q. of the base. At one end of the table sat a man in a designer suit that obviously was stolen. His feet were propped up on the table with his leg draped over the other showing off his _Suede_ shoes; and to top it all off he had a red beanie over his greased up hair, behind him stood to very big men with baggie jerseys and baggie jeans with _very_ big mac-10's. Snake made a snort as if to say "I told you so."

"so what do you gentleman want of us?" Keith asked straight up.

"all we want is a truce. A mere agreement." he said shadily. "My name is "Boss."

snake made another "I told you so" snort. And it wasn't lost on "Boss."

"you got a problem circus freak?" he spat.

"Only with posers."

Boss shot up in his chair.

"Boys-" he started before Snake cut him off.

"Now I know you wouldn't even _think_ of shooting an enemy general in his own base and expect to get out alive, only an idiot would. Don't you agree?" Snake "asked."

Boss sat down, not sure whether he was insulted or not.

"Y-yeah, sure."

Keith was getting impatient. "What is this truce that you want?"

"you give us all your supplies, weapons, cars, and..." Boss smiles evilly and looked between Katrina and Donna.

"Woman." he finished a lick of his teeth.

Snake stepped forward but Keith stopped him.

"and if we refuse?"

again Boss smiled. "you live."

this time Keith smiled a _very _evil smile.

"what makes you think that it's you that lets _us _live?" Keith started to become red and veiny and power started to come off his body.

Boss simply replied. "i have my entire gang waiting outside."

in a flash of motion and two loud _bangs_ holes appeared in the guards heads and they fell. In James's hand was a smoking pistol.

Keith smiled again. "I. Don't. Caaaaaarrrrrrre." he sang.

Boss touched his face... and a piece of it came off.

"AHHHH! What the fuck!" he struggled in vain as he slowly started to melt. He kept on touching his face as if trying to keep it on or as if it was a dream. In a few scream filled minutes there was nothing left but a very big puddle on the ground.

Snake observed the puddle. "Ah... very nice."

Katrina observed the puddle and looked at Keith. "was that completely necessary?"

Keith put on his most innocent expression which in his current form looked sinister.

"Is anything?" he asked with the same sinister innocence.

…

they walked outside and were welcomed by the sound of fighting.

Snake looked around. "looks like they already planned to take what we wouldn't give."

Keith smiled an evil smile, still in his form of insanity. "lets go have some fun."

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 -Faerun- 2009**

It was about two hours before dawn and John was doing his first five-hundred push-ups, when he finished Rose looked at him.

"Good, the warm-up is done. I need to talk to you."

"OK coach." John got up and sat across from her.

"As you know today you go to do your magic trial."

John nodded.

"if you decide to go on the path of the mage I think the realms would lose a truly great fighter."

John's eyebrows went up. "What do you mean?"

Rose sighed and smiled. "watch it: your head looks like it might blot out the moonlight. I think that with the training I would give you that you could become a Weapon Master. You have the talent, but more importantly you have an extremely rare quality: hard work. Even rarer is that you also have empathy that doesn't rule your every action."

"Wait, how do you know I have empathy?" John asked.

Again Rose smiled. "i can tell by the way you fight alongside Bailey."

When John still looked confused Rose explained.

"remember when those two orcs and a goblin attacked me in camp thinking that I was a quick rape before they went home?"

John nodded at the memory. Two orcs and a goblin walked into camp about three days ago.

**Three Days Earlier...**

"Oh looks at whats we haves here." chattered the goblin.

"looks like we can have some fun before we get back." said one with a bladed mace at his hip.

"good, I've been fucking bored all day." growled one with no weapons but spiked gauntlets on his hands.

Rose looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I think my friend thinks otherwise."

the three dead men walking turned around in enough time to see John plow through them all in one fowl swoop. The three lay there trying to recover their wits with John standing above them with his armor shining in the light. He clearly outclassed and outsized even the orcs. He looked every bit like a knight of old. It was about that time that Rose started to think of John as more than a pupil but more of a man... a very desirable man. Rose was no novice in the matter of sex but John was something different that she has never encountered before. She wanted him almost more than anything.

The two orcs got back up but the goblin no longer moved... or breathed for that matter.

"Oh look at what we have here; someone who thinks that a sneak attack constitutes their better than us." sneered the one with the mace.

The other laughed. "yeah and-" John tripped him and stomped his skull caving it in. Bailey went after the other by ripping its throat before it could say or do anything. Rose went and inspected the bodies.

"Crude... but effective. I guess." she remarked.

John bent down and picked up the gauntlets and put them on, they fit perfectly on his large hands. "you know coach, you could have helped instead of criticizing my approach."

Rose looked at John. "you need the practice, besides I was watching the tea; want some?"

John sat down across from her. Coach did make great tea.

**Present Day...**

"well you took time to kill them; someone without empathy would have killed them without question. But you waited and contemplated whether it was right or not. That's empathy."

John nodded his understanding.

"i know that you wish to take the path of the mage John."

when John looked at her in surprise she laughed.

"John, it's really obvious."

"John, if you decide the path of the fighter you will train like this with only the two of us for a whole year." she leaned closer.

"it wouldn't be so bad would it? Just the two of us?" the person asking was not Rose Bonez the fighter, the coach; it was Rose Bonez the woman, desperate for... something, John didn't know.

"John? Please answer me?"

John leaned over and met Rose's lips and they embraced.

John whispered in Rose's ear. "I love you." and he meant it.

"And I you." she replied.

They went to the ground still kissing and stayed there making love till dawn came.

…

John and Rose were riding their horses back to town when she suddenly stopped.

John stopped and turned around. "whats wrong coach?"

Rose looked like she drank sour milk. "Paladins, the kings enforcers. Great, what the hell do they want?"

the paladins stopped in front of them. "have you seen any criminals around here peasants?" the leader asked condescendingly.

"no, but I might see smashed Padlock-" Rose whispered "Paladin"

"Paladin skulls."

…

"so that's how you ended up in jail?" Silvee laughed.

John laughed himself. "pretty much."

"i don't find it very funny." Natasha told him.

"Frankly, neither do I." Rose said.

Silvee turned to John. "It's time to start your trial John."

John nodded. "OK coach, lets start."

Silvee turned to Rose and lifted his eyebrows. "Coach?"

she only shrugged. Silvee turned back to John.

"Silvee", it's Silvee." John just shrugged. "OK coach."

Silvee sighed. "We'll work on it." he then turned to Rose and Natasha. "i have the same policy as Ms. Bonez when it comes to training, please leave." He pointed to Natasha. "Except you." he also pointed to Bailey. "And you."

"So really you mean only I have to leave." Rose asked.

"Yes."

"than why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

Silvee only shrugged. "It's the way of Wizards."

she just shrugged and left.

Silvee turned to John. "so this is how it works: after this trial I send you to a school of magic that best suits your style of magic, if any at all. You do that for five years, than you apprentice to me for the other five years. But it doesn't end there; a Wizards learning never ends."

"So why did you let Natasha stay?"

"while you were training with Ms. Bonez she became my disciple. After this week she is going to the school of enchantment."

"than why did you let Bailey stay?"

Silvee looked at John like he was stupid. "A Wizard needs a familiar. A way to focus his energies and to get rid of boredom."

"So what do we do first." John asked with a look of child-hood wonder.

"A simple Fireball spell." he handed John a scroll.

"try this out, you won't be able to use it right off but it's a goal to strive to, when you fail -and you will fail- don't get discouraged. It took me, a leading example of mage's all across Faerun weeks to master this spell." Silvee turned around and started to go through his own bag. _"he won't be able to even call a spark before the week is done but it will give him a goal."_

"Uh.... Coach?" John asked.

"John I told it's-" Silvee's jaw dropped.

In John's hand was a fireball the size of a head.

"I think I need a new goal."

…

Natasha was laying in her bed. John's advancement was amazing, truly he could become the strongest Wizard that Faerun has ever seen. She... loved him. Not for his power but his demeanor, she might have loved him since the beginning. She got up, she had to show him how much she loved him.

"OK Natasha, calm down." she talked to herself as she went into his room.

She crawled on top of John and kissed him deeply. "John, John. I love you, I always have."

John's eyes fluttered open. "Natasha? What do you want?"

she grabbed him by the crotch and whispered: "You. John I love you."

he took her into his strong arms and kissed her deeply back. "I love you to." and he meant it.

…

John was up at his customary two hours before dawn and doing his warm-up five hundred push-ups... one handed. Natasha still slept deeply with a blanket covering her large chest. Bailey walked up to John.

"last night you had sex with Natasha and you said you loved her. Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"and yesterday morning you had sex with Rose and said you loved her. Did you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Man, you are so fucked; you know that?"

"Oh yeah."

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 -Faerun- 2009**

The Watcher turned away from his scrying glass.

"My pawns are falling into place quite nicely. i wonder when they will start to fall into formation?" he cackled.

"Maybe i'll check up on one and do a little "pushing." But he knew he wouldn't; The Watcher was patient.

He stretched and got up from his chair. "Time to overthrow the world."

...

**Tokyo- 2003**

**NOTE: THESE PEOPLE ARE SPEAKING JAPENESE**

Mitch was running.

Man Mitch hated running.

_"Alls i did was sleep with a few girls that just happened to be a few inportant peoples daughters a few peoples wives... some at the same time, so what?. is that such a crime?"_

than Mitch heard an oath come form his persuers that made him shiver. _"Apparently it is."_

he jumped down a hill that was a little steeper than he thought and tumbled down "The Old Dusty Trail."

He got up and dusted his brown leather trench coat off and made sure Gibson was all right.

"There he is! i see him!" yelled a pursuer.

"Oop, time to go." he got up and jumped off a ledge, he flew through the air holding his fadora and making sure his aviator glasses didn't fall off. when he made his landing it wasn't as gracefull as he had hoped and fell to his knees instead.

"The idiot jumped!" the mob looked down. "I can't see him!"

_"My lucky day i guess." _Mitch thought to himself.

"What an idiot, to jump like that he must be retarted." said one.

Mitch looked up. "Your an idiot for letting your daughters and wives be alone with a rockstar!" he yelled ruefully.

Everything went silent. the mob and Mitch having a staring contest...

"Oh shit, there goes my big mouth. Ta!" he started running into the nearby forest.

...

Dodging trees and branches Mitch managed to stay away from his pursuers and jumped clumsyly up a tree. they passed under him. "Where did that hoodlum go?" one asked.

"I don't know daddy let's go back to the colony." said a girl of about nineteen.

"Out of the question." he replied.

she gave up on any politeness. "but i love him!"

"no you don't. you have been soiled and i demand that i have his severed member nailed to a plaque on my wall." Mitch shivered at that one.

another woman of about thirty stepped out. "Besides little one, your being naive. he wants a _woman _not a child."

"I see no woman. all i see is _granny's_." she replied with venom.

"take that back you little slut." she yelled.

"sorry _grandma_."

they started to go at it until three others joined in; two girls and a guy -Mitch was _really_ drunk on that liquid gold saki.

Mitch let out a snort of amusement... everyone looked up.

"Oh goddammit." mitch jumped to another tree and landed uncerimonisly on it's branches.

"I am so sorry tree, really." he than jumped to another tree missing the branch with his feet but solidly landing with his stomach and falling to the ground, making sure he didn't land on Gibson of course. he was getting surrounded by his pursuers.

"Were going to string you up and are going to enjoy hearing you scream while we do things that havn't even dreamed up." one said menacingly.

"Ooh, kinky." Mitch said smartly.

the man went red faced. "When we get you back to the colony we are going to dress you up like a little bunny and make you dance around for our amusement."

"Been there done that."

Again the mans face went red. "im going to hang you to a tree and watch until you stop kicking."

"I assume thats not as pleasent as it sounds." mitch looked at his pursuers. there was thirteen of them. five that contributed to his perdicimant and were here to defend him. six were old-timers and not much of a problem. he relized that only two were able to fight at all.

Mitch got up and stood straight.

"What do you think your doing?" the man asked.

Mitch smiled slyly. "I like those odds."

...

The two men lay there in extreme pain with the girls -and the guy- hanging on him.

"That was so _brave_." swooned one.

"i love to stay but i am no longer welcome in your colony, remember me in your hearts as i will you." in truth he wouldn't remember aby of them, he wasn't a dick it's just if he remembered every person he had sex with he wouldn't have room for anything else he only remembered the ones who showed him something new... maybe the thirty-year-old, maybe the guy... maybe.

...

Mitch was walking through the forest trying to figure out next, maybe india, he heard there was a colony of lesbians there. he patted Gibson, which was his only friend since... yep definatly the lesbian colony. while he walked he heard voices.

Mitch sneaked towards the sounds. it sounded like they were arguing, but it was a language he didn't know. so he just listened carefully listining to the syllables, the tones... ah, he got it.

"I'm telling you Fierx there is no heroe around here!"

"Chaz i'm the mage and your the ninja, so be a ninja and stay silent!"

mitch tripped and landed and landed in the clearing.

"Oh hi... sup?" Mitch accidentely said it in their language.

"He knows our language?" chaz exclaimed.

"Apparently. take him."

Chaz went to grab Mitch, in flurry of motion Mitch went for her hand to use a throw gut she... wasn't there anymore. a hit in the head made mitch greet darkness.

...

Mitch woke up on a bed of sorts with Fierx and Chaz looking at him.

"Well that was fast." remarked the mage.

"Where's Gibson?" mitch asked immediatly. he looked around and found him laying on his trench, hat, and glasses ona table to the left.

when he turned to his captures.

"Oh my god their aliens. your not going to poke and prod me to fulfill your sexual and scientific needs are you?!"

Fierx looked surprised. "Of course not! What gave you such an idea?"

"Dang, a hope i guess."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 -Winnipeg- 2005**

the enemy gang out numbered Keith's by about thirty able men; but New Start had better fighters and were holding their own, but it was obvious that the enemy had the numbers, confidence, and weapons to keep an upper hand on the defenders. when Donna, Keith, Snake, Katrina, and James walked in the shooting came to a complete stop. Keith, Snake, James, and Katrina walked forward, known as "The Spade, The Heart, The Clubs, The Diamond" by their followers because they were the trump cards. Called "The Death Squad" by their enemies.

"This is our chance! kill em' boys!" yelled one who was quickly shot through the head by a well placed bullet.

katrina turned to james. "was that neccesary?"

"Nope."

She turned to snake. "Teacher! say something!"

he turned to james. "nice shot boy."

she turned to kieth who finally was out of the form of insanity.

"it was a nice shot."

all of a sudden the bullets started flying again.

they dodged behind a crate. "we need to do something." muttered Snake.

"they are holding up behind those crates."

james was in deep in thought. "Teacher, would you say that the closest of their base is about ten feet away?" he asked snake.

snake looked confused than smiled. "Yes, i think it is."

they came up with a plan. Keith was going to go insane and attack head on. while james and Katrina go for the closest part of the base, while Snake goes to the far end and meets them in the middle leaving everything else dead.

"You ready boy?" snake asked James.

he nodded.

"Girl?"

Katrina nodded.

"I know you be ready." he said to keith.

he nodded.

"Lets do this."

...

James grabbed katrina's arm and stepped into the shadow. he was going to use a technique that allowed him to travel between shadows but only ten feet. his teacher -snake- could do eighty feet and split it up as he saw fit, but he told james that he caught on faster than Snake did and one day would become better than him some day. katrina pressed close to james to get ready. the feeling of her breasts pressing up against him, the smell of her hair, even the small look of wonder in her eyes at what they were about to do intoxicated him. he would have told her his feelings long ago but she and keith were happy and james wouldn't betray his best friends -his only friends- trust like that to even save his own life. ever.

"are you ready Kat?" he asked.

she nodded "yes."

darkness swirled around them and he stepped out to be right behind eight men shooting machine guns.

james made a sound of disgust at their choice. they turned around.

"What the fuck-" james jumped and in midair wrapped his legs around the thugs neck turned around twisting the neck still in the air pulled out his twin 9mm's shooting four times getting one in the neck two in the head and one in the heart. he touched the ground with his hands did a backflip throwing the thug with the broked neck at another hitting him and his head on a sharp corner killing him. Katrina pulled out a staff pushing a button and it split into three parts connected by a cord. holding one end and the middle she swung the third peice she cracked it into one man's skull killing him. she then fan kicked the other and while he was in the air she pushed the button and it become a whole staff then she pushed another button and a blade protruded at the end and she impaled the falling man.

james just looked in awe.

"What?"

"that was... pretty ninja actually."

"Ninja? i just had to do something that at least matched what you just did. i think i failed."

"t-thanks..."

"stop being so shy james! your just as good as me if not better. you can do the shadow jump that teacher has taught us. i can't even fathim it."

"OK, thanks Kat."

"Anytime you freakin' ninja."

...

keith was contimplating his options.

Caring? no, not powerful enough.

Anger? no, he might hurt his own allies.

it looked like he was going to have to use insanity again. he tapped into his core and brought out his power. and his skin started to turn a red colour and his veins started to become more defined and prominate. his hair went straight up in a tube of sorts and his teeth started to sharpen, little horns appeared on his forhead. he smiled an evil toothy smile. "Time to go."

...

Snake stepped out from the shadow. he was behind three men shooting machine guns. when ducked behind a crate and saw Snake.

"Where the the hell did you come from!?"

Snake fell into his stance. "Hell."

snake shot forward without seeminly moving his feet. tripped the first and stomped his throat. went to his hands spun and kicked the other two in the head breaking their necks. three others came and shot a rain of bullets as he jumped behind a crate. when they reloaded he jumped out from the crate and put out his fists, they were curled fingers as if he was holding invisible bottles by the necks.

"What is he doing?" asked one.

"Who cares? shoot him!"

as they shot at him he dodged every bullet by stumbling seemingly randomly. he went to the other.

*hic* he whipped his arms and broke his head. jumped in the air landed on ones head and spun. he then landed behind the dead man using his body as cover shot the remaining one with the machine gun. he than dropped it when he was dead.

he dusted off his hands. "another job well done." he said satisfied.

he turned to meet Katrina and James; and hit a brick wall.

he looked up and saw an eight foot five-hundred pound giant of a man.

"Your one big fucker aren't you?"

It replied by puching Snake into a stack of crates destroyng them.

snake got up slowly and said one thing. "Fuck."

...

Keith was reaping havok that made his allies cheer and his enemies scream. a man ran to him while Keith was distracted and shouldered his weapon -a Barret 50 sniper rifle- and shot all 50 caliber goodness into Keiths stomach. only shock was visible on his face. he fell to his knees holding the gaping hole on his torso and spit up blood.

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 -Faerun- 2009**

Silvee handed John another scroll. "Here, try this."

john was simply amazing, he absorbed every spell amazingly. what took great wizards years to master john mastered in a few short hours. Silvee has been pouring spells into the man for the whole week. the only magic that didn't come retartedly easy was enchantment, Natasha excelled at that area of study.

"What is it?" john asked. he no longer wore the armor that almost became a second skin but in it's stead wore a red robe with black trim.

"It's a class six fireball spell." it was one of the most powerful fire spells in existence; but Silvee didn't tell him that.

john read it over a few times, closed his eyes, and than started to chant arcane words that seeped woth power. he didn't skip over a single sylable or pronunciation. over his head a fireball the size of a large basketball appeared.

Silvee was simply amazed, although he shouldn't be. _"This one might even surpass Elminster. one day."_ truly john showed potential to be the strongest Wizard ever to be concieved in all the realms recorded history.

"OK my boy, that's enough for now. please sit down." john settled on a couch beside Natasha.

"As you know tomorrow you make your decision to become a wizard." john nodded.

"The school you should go to is called "The Arcane University" it's an extremely presdicious academy."

"how do you know that i will even get in?" john asked.

Silvee protruded a piece of paper. "You already have."

john's eye's went up in surprise and took the parchment and read it aloud. "John "Wolf" Wolfkhan, we are happy to accept you into our presidicious academy. you will start in three days in Eveningstar. we are very excited to see you. - Elminster, Headmage of The Arcane University."

john sat back in amazement. "how do they even know that they want me?"

Silvee smiled slyly. "i have told them how well you've been doing."

"and sent a sample of you blood." he mumbled after.

"You WHAT!" john shot up. "what gives you the right? not to mention _when_ the hell you did it."

"i did so they could make a measurement of your magic, to say the least they were impressed." he explained.

"that doesn't make me feel any better."

"it wasn't supposed to, i was telling you the truth and you feeling better would have been a convenient side effect." Silvee told him seriously.

"Greeeeeat." john said sarcasticly.

"Well john tomorrow is a big day so get some sleep." he looked over to Natasha. "Or at least try." he winked.

...

when they were in the bedroom natasha jumped on his back and licked his ear-lobe. "let's make love for the last time."

he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed -gently but passionatly. "I'll see you again." and he kissed her deeply.

she wrapped her legs around his waist preventing escape, and her arms around his neck. "five years is the same as five lifetimes my love." she kissed him needingly. "I agree." and that was the last they spoke for severel hours of passionate love-making. let's just say Bailey left the room and slept in Silvee's.

...

natasha was asleep beside John. john should be sleeping after that if not for the fact tomorrow _was_ a big day. john missed his armor and his wilderness; but at the same time he was living something that was his dream ever since he was kid. he truley didn't know what path of combat he would choose. than he had an idea. he went to his pants discarded on the floor and pulled out a gold coin. he flipped it up in the air. "heads or tails?" he muttered.

...

in the morning he stood in front of Shinto.

"So? have you chosen? because if you haven't i'll pluck out your eye's!" he said grandly as if it was a joke.

"yes."

"Good, what is it? hurry up now or i'll gut you and read your entrails on how best to kill you!"

john breathed heavily.

"I pick..."

Shinto leaned in close.

"Out with it now!"

**END OF CHAPTER 19**


End file.
